


Bows

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr: please can you write the prompt bows with seblaine and blaine has to dress sebastian for something because he has no fashion sense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows

“Blaine, hurry up!” Sebastian yelled through the bathroom door. “It’s unlocked!” Blaine called back. Sebastian sighed as he pushed open the door. The bench was covered in hair products as far as he could see and there were clothes everywhere. “What is all of this?” He asked, looking up at Blaine in the mirror. Blaine looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Sebastian. “What is that?” He shrieked, spinning around and staring at Sebastian in horror. Sebastian looked around frantically. “If it’s a spider I swear I’m so done with this!” He screamed, running over to Blaine. The shorter boy looked up at him incredulously. “There isn’t a spider you loser, its you!” “Me? What about me? Is there something on me?” Sebastian asked as he looked himself over in the mirror. “Your clothes! You aren’t actually wearing those are you?” Blaine asked, horrified. “What’s wrong with them?” Sebastian asked, still looking at himself in the mirror. He though his jeans and his button up looked pretty good. Apparently Blaine didn’t have the same opinion. “What’s wrong with them?!” Blaine threw his arms up. Oh, here we go, thought Sebastian. “Well first of all, those jeans are so not your colour! Your shirt is so plain! And have you actually done anything to your hair?” “Blaine, chill.” Sebastian held his hands up in surrender. “What do you think I should wear then?” Blaine’s eyes lit up as he ran into the bedroom. “I have the perfect idea!” He called. He was running back a few minutes later, arms full of clothes. He spent a few more minutes holding clothing up against Sebastian, muttering things like no, that’s not your colour, that looks horrible, why why why why why, what is even happening with your skin tone Seb? The taller boy pulled out his phone as Blaine was running around the bathroom looking for god-knows-what. He opened his texts and sent a new message to Jeff. Hey man, might be late. Blaine’s having a fashion dilemma over my jeans. All good, it took me 20 minutes to convince Nick that my shirt matched my shoes. He wasn’t going to let me leave the house, I swear. Doesn’t surprise me, see you soon. Sebastian put his phone away as Blaine pulled him down, trying to do something with his hair. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
